


Fortune Cookie

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Community: 1-million-words, Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles becomes a touch morose after reading his fortune cookie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 26th was make your own holiday day.

Stiles looked down at his fortune and snorted at the fortune. _'Be careful! Straight trees often have crooked roots.'_ There were times when his fortunes from the current Chinese restaurant hit a little close to home.

The last one that was like that was _'Secrets whispered, are spoken too loud.'_ He had looked (and listened in) on Scott telling Isaac about Stiles having a crush on Derek. Spilling the beans had cost Scott a yelling, a punch, and a two-week grounding (the asshole would have to find another way to and from work.) Where Isaac was warned (read threatened) that if he told Derek, he would find and cast a spell to turn his nuts into raisins. (The blond had taken him at his word and did not tell Derek. No, Boyd, the stoic asshole, told him. His punishment? A cookie tin full of grass snakes and garden spiders. Hey, he earned it and the creepy crawlies were not dangerous. Hey, everyone knew not to fuck with him.)

What was he talking about?

Oh, his fortune. Yeah, it could easily describe him and his sexuality. Even his dad says that he can’t be gay, because of the way he dressed. Which does _not_ reflect his sexuality. Though to judge someone as gay/straight/bi based on their clothes, is ludicrous. You have a better chance at hitting an unseen target in the dark than to correctly judge a person, let alone their sexuality.

His only interest in clothes and/or fashion is the comfort level. Yes, warmth was part of the comfort level. Besides, who the hell cared what he wore? It wasn't like he had a boyfriend or girlfriend; and his friends only cared about not getting on his bad side.

His life sounds like shit, doesn’t it? It really wasn't a bad life. He had gotten a full scholarship at UCLA. Scott, Isaac, and Erica had been accepted to community colleges around the UCLA area. Which prompted their Alpha to buy a house in the area, and move in with them.

He said it was to keep a better eye on the more troublesome parts of his pack. Stiles had a suspicion it was to find a mate. Something that really pissed him off. Not that he had a say in matters like that, it just... upset him.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a large warm hand land on his shoulder. "What' wrong?" the ~~devil~~ alpha asked.

"Would it kill you to make a noise?" he asked once he had managed to calm his breathing and slow his heart rate.

Derek frowned and asked his question again. Making it clear that he would get his answer.

"Nothing is wrong, per se. Just, my fortune cookie reminding me to look beyond the surface. Not that anyone does with me," muttering the last part softly.

Derek sighed and dropped on the couch next to the sad young man. "Is this about Lydia? I thought you had come to terms about her."

Stiles blinked at the wolf and laughed. Which was probably the wrong thing to do, since it pissed the werewolf off. "Derek, it hasn’t been about Lydia for years."

"Then, why in the hell have you been moping?"

Erica, bless her dark jaded heart, slapped her Alpha across the back of his head.

Ever the wolf, Derek wolfed out and growled at his beta.

"Derek, why are _you_ being so damned thick?" she ranted.

Stiles rubbed his temples as Derek rubbed his head. He was too damned tired for this shit. He appreciated Erica turning her vim and vigor on someone other than him, but she was going to get him killed.

"Don’t worry about it big guy. Time for me to catch some sleep. I have class in the morning," he said as he made his way away from the wreck and to the safety of his room.

He didn’t know how long he had laid there, listening to the two of them arguing. Honestly, he was starting to regret moving in with his alpha. It was tortuous watching the man flirt with people around the campus.

"Stiles, are you awake?" he heard coming from his door.

"Sure, come on in," he called out, though he did not move from his prone position.

"Hey, Erica called me, well, she called me many things, but she pointed out something I am having a hard time coming to terms with," he confessed.

"Oh?" he asked, fearing what was to come.

"She told me that you like me. That, well that you get jealous when I talk to people outside of the pack."

"Not understanding what you are having a hard time with champ."

"Do you like me> I mean, like me as more than your Alpha," he clarified.

"Yes, I like you. I know you don’t like me back, that is why I don’t go out on pack night. I've behaved myself. I've not killed any of the ska-people who fawn all over you."

"Idiot," Derek chided softly, before claiming the deceptively soft lips. "I was trying to make you jealous. I wanted _you_ to ask me out."

"Derek, you are my alpha, I am not going to be presumptuous enough to ask you on a date. I mean, look at you and then look at me. Who would want this?"

Derek pulled the younger man in again for a deeper and more aggressive kiss. "You would do well not to insult my potential mate. It makes me angry."

"What? Won't I like you when you're angry?" he teased.

"Depends on how violently my wolf ties us together. A word of warning, I mean to claim you as my mate. I wanted to wait until you were finished with college, but Erica made me change my mind."

Stiles laughed and hugged the werewolf sitting on his bed. For the first time in a long time, he was looking forward to the future.

~Fin~


End file.
